


Pequeños Momentos

by Irina_Chan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sirens, Steven Universe Future, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Chan/pseuds/Irina_Chan
Summary: Pequeños relatos independientes de esta linda pareja.→ Contribución a los lectores de la lengua española.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Rainin day

**Author's Note:**

> La historia la puedes encontrar igualmente en Wattpad en el perfil de Nira_Chan.  
> Sin mas disfruten la historia.

Después de que Spinel se fuera con las Diamantes al paso de un mes regreso a la tierra para pedir disculpas por todo lo que había causado y para ayudar en la reconstrucción de Beach City.

Todos aceptaron sus disculpas pues, vamos, no era la primera gema y tal vez no sea la última en que vaya a la tierra a intentar matar al planeta y especialmente a Steven. Luego de que Spinel pidiera disculpas ella y Steven se volvieron muy cercanos. Steven iba bastante seguido al planeta Madre para saludar a las Diamantes y especialmente para platicar con Spinel. Y está de vez en cuando iba a la tierra para hacer lo mismo; saludar a las Gems y platicar con Steven.

Por cierto Connie y Steven se habían vuelto pareja pero a los 6 meses de estar saliendo estos terminaron. Claro que sorprendió a todos pues parecían ser muy unidos. Pero a pesar de no haber funcionado bien las cosas entre ellos, Steven y Connie seguían siendo amigos muy cercanos, igual a como eran antes de ser pareja. Y si se lo preguntaban fue Connie la que decidió terminar con la relación pues ella podía notar que Steven estaba enamorado de alguien más pero no sabía de quien y parecía que ni el mismo chico lo sabia.

**_..._ **

Connie se encontraba en casa de Steven platicando con las Gems y con el mismo. Después de un rato se pudo escuchar el sonido del portar ser activado y en menos de un segundo Steven ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para recibir al que acababa de llegar.

Obviamente era Spinel a comparación de la primera vez que la vio lo único que tenía de diferente era su más alegre y tímida personalidad además de que las lágrimas negras, que en un principio parecían tatuadas a sus mejillas, eran más pequeñas y menos oscuras.

La gema de corazón invertido le saludo a ella y a las Gems de manera amistosa y tímida. Aún estaba apenada por lo sucedido hace 8 meses atrás.

Comenzaron a hablar de diversas cosas, algunas que Spinel no lograba entender y que claramente Steven le enseñará después. Connie en algún punto de la plática dejo de ser parte de la misma y se concentró en Steven. Noto que él tampoco estaba en la conversación pues, igual a ella, este se encontraba distraído viendo a alguien, así que guió su vista a lo mismo que el veía y lo descubrió. El motivo por el que ella decidió terminar con Steven se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos. Aquella gema invertida que intentó matar a Steven en el pasado y quien se encontraba parada a su lado era el motivo de su ruptura.

Estaba tan sorprendida y perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la plática había terminado y menos que Steven le hablaba, eso hasta que él le tocó su hombro. Le pregunto por su estado obteniendo por respuesta un _"Estoy bien"_ junto con una sonrisa. Luego le volvió a preguntar por si le gustaría acompañarlos a él y a Spinel a un pequeño paseo por la playa. Negó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y que tal vez luego.

El aceptó y tomo a Spinel de la mano, la gema roja se sonrojo ligeramente por el acto. Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Connie sólo los vio irse.

 **-Amiga, enserio si todavía te gusta Steven ¿Porque terminaron?-** pregunto Amatista.

 **-Pero yo a él ya no-** respondió de forma simple pues ahora que lo pensaba Steven era muy obvio en que estaba enamorado de la gema de corazón invertido. Y era muy probable que ellas ya lo notarán.

 **-¡En serio! no lo había notado-** respondió Amatista de manera simple

 **\- ¿De quién podrá ser? -** Pregunto Perla.

Connie dudo un momento en si decirles o no, pues la gema había intentado matar a Steven en el pasado y no sabía que tan bien reaccionarían ante eso.

 **-Spinel-** Contestó de forma tranquila Garnet, al parecer era a única que ya lo había notado.

 **-¡¿Que?!-** exclamaron Perla y Amatista para luego correr a una ventana buscando a Spinel y a Steven. Eso le dio risa a Connie

 **-Steven es demasiado obvio, si no fuera por la inexperiencia de Spinel es muy probablemente ella ya lo hubiera notado.-** Terminó de decir Garnet mientras acomodaba sus lentes y sonrió levemente por el futuro que vio.

 **-Bueno chicas me voy, realmente tengo cosas que hacer-** Hablo Connie, tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse

**-Es mejor que te vayas, se avecina una tormenta-**

**-Ok, Gracias Garnet. Hasta luego chicas-** Y con eso Connie se fue corriendo.

 **-Pobrecita-** Dijo Perla viendo como la silueta de Connie desaparecía de su vista.

 **-¡Ja!, me recuerda ti Perla-** se burló Amatista.

 **-A que te refieres Amatista-** exclamó ofendida Perla.

**-Nada, Nada-**

**...**

El híbrido y la gema de corazón habían pasado bastante tiempo dando vueltas y divirtiéndose por Beach City, tanto que el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris dando a entender que la tormenta que habría predicho Garnet estaba cerca de iniciarse.

Steven le había pedido a la gema magenta quedarse un rato a ver las fuertes y grandes olas, producto por la tormenta, está decidió quedarse a su lado curiosa por el extraño clima pues de todas la a veces que había ido a la tierra jamás había visto que algo así pasará.

Le parecía extraño cuando llegó a la tierra había un magnifico día soleado y ahora este se encontraba tapado por gigantes nubes de tonos grises.

Ambos chicos se encontraban parados a la orilla de la playa mirando la fuerte marea.

Hasta que un relámpago seguido de un trueno los hizo saltar en su lugar, especialmente a la gema de corazón quien se escondió detrás de Steven por el susto, poniendo su rostro contra la espalda del mismo.

Steven río entre dientes por la acción de la gema, quien lentamente alzaba su rostro y se enderezaba para poder seguir viendo al mar pero sin separarse del híbrido. Estando totalmente erguida la gema se disponía a preguntar pero una gotita de agua le cayó en el rostro seguidas por miles más.

El chico sólo la observaba con una sonrisa, la gema lo noto y le miro para luego sonreírle cálidamente causando un fuerte sonrojo en el joven y para ocultarlo miro hacia otra parte.

 **\- ¿Porque está cayendo agua del cielo?-** pregunto curiosa la gema magenta con algunas gotitas deslizándose por su rostro.

 **-Solo es lluvia-** Respondió mirándola

 **-¿Lluvia?-** Volvió a preguntar confundida, Steven río ligeramente recordando cuando se lo explico a la gema verde hace años.

**...**

Después del que el híbrido terminaba de explicarle sobre aquel fantástico fenómeno a la gema de corazón comenzó a reír mientras se le acercaba y le tocaba el hombro seguido de un _"Las traes",_ para luego alejarse rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse. Y así comenzaron a jugar durante varias horas debajo del agua, decidieron entrar a la casa cuando la lluvia aumentó su fuerza y líneas de luces blancas comenzaron a cruzar por las nubes hasta bajar algún punto en la tierra.

Al entrar a la casa Perla fue quien les recibió pero al ver como estaban de empapados les termino reprendiendo especialmente al híbrido ya que era el único que se podría enfermar.

No les permitió moverse de la entrada hasta que estuvieran lo más secos posibles, simplemente les paso unas toallas para que se secaran.

Cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo secando su cuerpo y en el caso del híbrido su ropa aunque se detuvo un momento para observar como Spinel pasaba la toalla por sus coletas y por su cara bajando lentamente secando su pecho, brazos, y piernas. Cabe aclarar que lo hacía de la forma más inocente posible pero para un adolescente en pleno apogeo hormonal resultaba una acción de lo más seductora.

La reacción del híbrido no pasó desapercibida para las Gems que se encontraban en la cocina platicando. Sólo se miraron entre sí, especialmente la gema albina y purpura. La fusión se levantó para poder sentarse más cómoda en la sala.

Cuando la de corte de corazón estaba lista mira al híbrido resultándole extraño el que se encontrará quieto mirándola. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero la gema purpura la interrumpió.

 **-Amigo deberías dejar de fantasear con Spinel y terminar de secarte-** Eso saco de sus pensamientos al joven el cual sólo respondió sonrojándose para luego terminar de secarse.

**...**

Ya estando ambas gemas rosas lo más secos posibles pudieron pasar a la sala aunque sólo fue Spinel pues Steven entro al baño para arreglar mejor un asunto.

Por supuesto, tenía que cambiarse de ropa y no lo pensaba hacer frente a las gemas o ¿Qué pensaban ustedes?

La Spinel se sentó en el mueble a un lado de la fusión esperando por el híbrido. Estaba bastante tranquila mirando a la nada solo escuchando el ruido de la lluvia y sintiendo como algunas gotitas de agua, que caían de su cabello, se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Perla se puso frente de ella con otra toalla limpia y se sentó en la mesa de centro. Le pidió que se volteara y con la toalla comenzó a secar el exceso de agua que le quedaba en el cabello a la gema, sin quitarle las coletas. Aunque se le termino complicando pues al tener el cabello amarrado no podía sacarlo bien. Sin preguntarle deshizo las coletas. La gema soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante tan acción iba a reclamar pero se calló al ver a Steven salir del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Este igual volteó a verla quedando sorprendido.

Desde que la conocía, el híbrido no la había visto con otro peinado que no fueran las dos coletas o los bollitos con forma de corazón.

Se siguieron mirando unos minutos más, escuchando la risa ahogada por comida de Amatista.

Perla rompió la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraban ambos mirándose, escuchando a Amatista quejarse, cuando colocó la toalla en la cabeza de Spinel cubriendo totalmente sus ojos. Miro a Steven un momento.

 **\- Steven podrías traerme un peine y la secadora, por favor-** Pidió de forma tranquila, el chico asintió y regreso al baño por dichos elementos.

No le tomo mucho tiempo, regreso y le entregó los artefactos a la gema albina.

Ella quito la toalla colocándola sobre los hombros de Spinel y comenzó a peinar el cabello de la gema, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era.

Igualmente Spinel se sorprendió por la acción sin embargo lo termino disfrutando.

Perla tenía una sonrisa tranquila, hacer eso era relajante además de que el cabello de la gema era bastante suave y tenía una fragancia natural a flores o fresas. La gema magenta estaba igual de relajada que la albina olvidando que el híbrido le iba a explicar sobre algo que vieron durante su paseo simplemente disfruto del momento cerrando sus ojos.

Perla dejo de peinarla pues su cabello estaba sin nudos solamente faltaba sacarlo. Pensaba hacerlo ella pero noto la mirada del joven híbrido, quien no se había movido desde que le entrego lo que le había pedido. Rio bajo viendo a la gema de corazón un momento para luego hablarle al híbrido.

**\- Steven podrías secarle el cabello a Spinel todavía tengo que secar donde mojaron-**

El joven dio un pequeño sobre salto y luego asintió. Conecto la secadora y se colocó en el mismo lugar que la gema albina. Encendió la secadora, el ruido asustó a la gema magenta por lo cuál curiosamente su cabello se había encrespado tal como lo hacen los gatos.

Todos rieron menos la gema magenta quien seguía mirando el objeto que tenía Steven en sus manos, él lo noto.

**-Es sólo una secadora, sirve para quitar el agua que tienes todavía en el cabello, tranquila no te pasará nada sólo es aire caliente-**

La gema asintió y se dio la vuelta nuevamente Steven tomo el peine y conforme iba peinando secaba su cabello. La sensación era reconfortante para la gema.

Luego de un rato dejo el peine a un lado y siguió sólo con la secadora en un nivel más bajo sólo para asegurar que no le quedara agua.

Pasaba su mano entre el cabello de la Spinel pero en un punto la dejo en su cabeza y de allí comenzó a deslizarla hacia bajo, haciéndole cosquillas a gema, paso por su cuello y terminó por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera sintiendo como le daban pequeños escalofríos a la gema para luego volver a subir siguiendo el mismo recorrido, se detuvo cuando escucho las risas de la gema púrpura detrás suyo.

Eso lo saco, de nuevo, de su pequeño trance y observo a la gema frente a él que seguía de espaldas, miro la secadora y la apago, miro todo a su alrededor.

No tenía idea de por qué había hecho eso y se sentía totalmente avergonzado por hacerlo olvidando que tenía la secadora prendida y que las Gems se encontraban allí.

Miro a la Amatista con reproche, quien en vez de callarse continuó riendo aún más fuerte mientras le veía

 **\- ¿Que es en lo que pensabas Stevo? -** preguntó de manera burlona obteniendo como respuesta a un muy sonrojado Steven y un regaño por parte de perla.

Steven se sobresaltó al sentir un peso caer a su pecho y volteó sólo para encontrar a Spinel dormida recostada en él. Se le hizo adorable. E inconscientemente suspiro como todo un enamorado.

 **\- Creo que es mejor que la acuestes en el sofá para que pueda dormir más cómoda-** Sugirió Perla mientas se acercaba para verla. El híbrido negó con la cabeza

 **-La llevaré a mi cama-** dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, Amatista no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

 **-¡Oh, Steven! Que tan rápido creces-** interrumpió Amatista. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo fuertemente.

 **\- Qu- ¿Qué?, ¡No! yo no...-** Se había puesto bastante nervioso y no ayudaba que la gema de corazón se aferrara mas a su pecho ya que su mente le hizo una muy mala jugada y le hizo ver varias imágenes sugerente de la gema magenta.

Las otras dos gemas rieron ligeramente.

 **-Steven todavía es muy joven para hacer esas cosas Amatista-** reclamó Perla, eso tampoco ayudó al pobre híbrido quien queriendo huir de ser aún más avergonzado tomo a la gema teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y cargándola como una princesa se dirigió a las escaleras comenzando a subirlas.

Antes de subir miro a Garnet unos segundos ya que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, increíblemente tenía una gran sonrisa, probablemente por algo que vio pero decidió no preguntar, no creía ser capas de aguantar más comentarios de parte de la gema púrpura.

Terminó de subir y acomodó a la gema en un lado de la cama tapándola consecutivamente. La gema al sentir el calor de las mantas se acomodó quedando ahora de espaldas al híbrido quien estaba parado a un lado de la cama. Algunos mechones de pelo le taparon el rostro.

Steven decidió ponerse su pijama y dormir al igual que Spinel ya que ya era tarde y había un poco de frío por la lluvia.

**...**

Se acostó quedando frente a la dormida gema. La observo por un rato pero su rostro era tapado por algunos mechones de su cabello así que estiró una de sus manos para quitarlos al hacerlo la siguió mirando sin mover su mano la cual ahora estaba acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Sin querer su mano descendió hasta sus labios, con su dedo pulgar comenzó acariciar los abriéndolos ligeramente. Eran suaves y por un segundo le dio la curiosidad de saber a qué si tenían algún sabor o si realmente eran tan suaves, que inconscientemente se comenzó a acercar a ella mientras veía sus labios.

Se acercó lo suficiente para apenas rosarlos con los suyos pues escucho un pequeño rechinar de las escaleras y eso le hizo levantarse de golpe de la cama, temiendo por que fuera Amatista pero nadie estaba cerca y podía escuchar las voces de las gemas abajo.

Soltó un largo suspiro pero luego sintió a Spinel moverse y la miro temiendo haberla despertado aunque sintió un gran alivio al encontrarla todavía dormida.

Se puso a verla mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de la gema y la acariciaba, luego pensó en su comportamiento alrededor de ella, teniendo que admitir que ya llevaba tiempo con él, y en lo que acaba de hacer.

Pues quería y estaba a punto de besarla. Volvió a mirarla un momento y sin más soltó un gran suspiro ya no podía negarlo más y era bastante claro.

 **\- Me gustas Spinel-** dijo sonriendo enormemente para volver a acostarse a su lado, abrazándola ligeramente y sin más quedarse dormido.

**...**

Luego de un rato la gema abrió los ojos mientras un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Había estado despierta desde que Steven la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto, por ende había estado consiente de todo lo que el híbrido hizo. Paso su mano por sus labios, recordando la pequeña sensación que tuvo cuando Steven roso los suyos con los de ella. Lo miro por un rato y sonrió volviendo acurrucarse en su pecho

 **-Igual me gustas, Steven-** Susurro para finalmente caer dormida.

Minutos después se escuchó el sonido de una cámara seguida por un flash.

 **-Rayos, olvide quitar el Flash-** Susurro la gema purpura asomada por la puerta de la recamara oyendo las risas silenciosas de sus otras dos compañeras. Las tres estaban en el marco de la puerta espiando a los dos "tórtolos" dormir abrazados.

 **-Ya hay que dejarlos dormir-** Dijo Garnet sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras, seguida por Perla.

 **-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¡No!, Hace rato no me dejaron terminar de subir para verlos** \- Se quejo la Amatista mientras volvía a tomar otras fotos esta vez sin el flash.

En efecto ella era el ruido que Steven había escuchado.


	2. Sirens -part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven conoce a una misteriosa Sirena color magenta.

Después de haber logrado la paz entre humanos y criaturas marinas. Por fin podría darse un descanso y vivir un felices para siempre. Le había costado llegar hasta ese momento. Primero, descubrir que las 3 mujeres con las que vivía eran realmente criaturas marinas, sirenas para ser más exactos, que podían transformarse en humanas además de tener la tendencia de llamarse a sí mismas por diferentes tipos de piedras preciosas. Por consecuente descubrió que era un híbrido y que esa era la razón por la que tenía raras habilidades. Saber todo eso le había sorprendió aunque no tanto como lo fue enterarse de que su "Querida" madre era una de las 4 líderes de todas las criaturas marinas. Además de ser la responsable del conflicto entre los humanos y las sirenas. Explicarlo a todos los conocidos de su madre fue complicado, traer la paz entre sirenas y humanos fue aún más complicado sin embargo lo logró, las sirenas y humanos vivían en armonía aunque a veces tenían pequeños conflictos.

Su vida era plena. Algunas veces visitaba a las hermanas de su madre, la chica que le gustaba parecía corresponder sus sentimientos, sus días eran tranquilos, por fin podría vivir un felices para siempre o eso creía hasta cierto día.

De la nada ciertos rumores empezaron aparecer, como pequeños susurros, en los rincones de los bares. Luego se fue esparciendo cual pólvora hasta que finalmente explotaron. Todo el mundo hablaba y temía por aquello que repentinamente comenzó aparecer.

Los primeros rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de las Crystal Gems, nombre que se pusieron las sirenas que viven con el híbrido, y al joven mismo. Pero el híbrido no los creyó pues él no había visto ni oído aquello de lo que todos hablaban y luego de tantas quejas decidió buscar a aquello a lo que los pueblerinos le tenían miedo, pero solo encontró nada.

Frustrado y agobiado por las quejas de las personas, decidió dar un tranquilo paseo por la orilla de la playa. Estuvo caminando alrededor de una hora y ya ligeramente cansado se detuvo adentrándose al mar lo suficiente para que el agua le cubriera arriba de los tobillos, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa del mar chocar contra su cara, se quedó así por poco tiempo ya que a los lejos se podía escuchar una dulce voz entonar una melodía y a pesar de escucharse lejos de donde el híbrido se hallaba, esta se lograba apreciar a la perfección. 

Claramente era de una sirena aquella melodía pero era diferente a todas las canciones que las mismas cantaban ya que esta era triste y melancólica pero, sin dejar de ser bella e hipnotizante. Por momentos así el joven agradecía ser un híbrido ya que gracias a eso aquella canción no le afectaba tal como lo haría con un humano cualquiera. Se quedó un rato allí escuchándola hasta que su curiosidad por saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz le ganó y se adentro mas en el mar, cambiando a su forma marina cuando el agua le llegó hasta a cintura, y nadó siguiendo la voz hasta el lado más peligroso de la isla, donde sólo había peligrosas rocas en punta saliendo del mar. Al llegar al lugar busco con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz encontrándola sentada en unas rocas teniendo sólo su aleta en el agua.

Con cuidado de no delatar su presencia se escondió detrás de unas rocas cercanas y se asomó un poco para ver mejor a la sirena ya que nunca la había visto, se le hacía bonita. Todo en ella era en tonos magenta, siendo las escamas de su cola y pecho más alguna que tenía en sus hombros y rostro un tono de magenta más oscuro que brillaban de manera hermosa al ser tocadas por los escasos rayos del sol. Su cabello lo tenía atado en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y un pequeño mechón le caía sobre su rostro además poseía unas extrañas líneas que caían de sus ojos sobre sus mejillas, simulando lágrimas y sus escamas formaban un corazón invertido en el área de su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba cantando ya que no había notado su presencia o la ignoraba.

El híbrido no se dio cuenta que estuvo bastante tiempo viendo a la sirena cantarle a la nada, según él, hasta que la misma se detenía y miraba hacia la playa. El híbrido copió su acción de ver hacia la orilla y se sorprendió al ver a un joven parado mirando a la sirena, con una sonrisa boba. Regreso su vista a la sirena, quien ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y veía al chico con una sonrisa antes de reír ligeramente y continuar cantando al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas con su mano al joven para que se acercara, eso asustó al híbrido ya que sabía lo que pasaría si él llegaba hasta la bella sirena. Dado que había oído de todos, incluso de la mismas Gems, que las sirenas se dedicaban a matar a los hombres, hipnotizándolos por medio de su canto.

Debía salvar al chico, salir de donde estaba y detener a aquella misteriosa sirena pero una parte de él le pidió quedarse donde estaba y ver lo que ella le haría al chico. Su curiosidad, tal vez, puesto que no sabía cómo es que las sirenas asesinaban a los humanos, cuando él preguntaba no le respondían y en el pasado cuando todavía no existía la paz, él y las gems las detenía antes de que siquiera intentan cantar. Nadie le había mencionado que podría ser muy aterrador.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que el joven humano ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia de la sirena. El joven apenas y podía mantener su cabeza fuera del agua ya que las olas eran tan grandes y fuertes que lo empujaban hacia dentro del mar y contra las rocas.

La sirena se estiró hasta él chico para tomar con su mano su rostro y volver a cantar al mismo tiempo que lo subía hasta la roca donde ella estaba mientras que ella descendía al mar. Una vez dentro dejó de cantar y desapareció entre el oleaje. Sin el canto de la sirena el joven tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba, mirando confundido a todas partes.

Steven soltó un suspiro aliviado, aunque en el fondo su curiosidad todavía picaba. Luego se movió de su escondite para tratar de calmar al chico y regresarlo a la orilla de la playa, planeando el cómo le diría todo lo sucedido de manera rápida antes de que la sirena regresara, sin embargo su plan quedó a la mitad ya que noto como la sirena sacaba su cabeza del agua llamando la atención del joven haciendo que Steven regresara a su escondite para seguir mirando.

El humano volteo hacia la sirena sorprendido mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas para luego inclinarse y ver de cerca a la criatura. La sirena le sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus manos para tomar su rostro y deslizarlas hacia su nuca, el humano se enderezo por el tacto alzando a la sirena, dejando solo hasta su cadera fuera del agua, ósea su aleta era lo único dentro del agua.

El híbrido estaba sorprendido viendo a la sirena y por unos segundos creyó que probablemente la criatura tenía un amorío con aquel joven. Sí, segundos ya que después de pensar aquello el híbrido llevó sus manos hasta su boca para reprimir el grito de sorpresa al ver como la sirena, después de que el joven intentara besarla, se sumergía rápidamente en el agua mientras estrellaba la cabeza del humano contra la roca en la que él mismo se encontraba.

Al instante el joven se quitó las manos de las sirena y se levantó, fracasando ya que cayó de espaldas contra la roca, e intentó detener el sangrado de su frente y nariz con las manos. Al estar acostado y con las manos en la cara, el humano no noto como, con una sonrisa maniática y ojos en espirales, la sirena se alzaba de entre el mar al mismo tiempo que con sus manos invoca su arma, una guadaña.

El híbrido apartó la vista al momento en que la criatura alzaba su arma y la dejaba caer la pierna del humano causando un grito de dolor haciendo que el híbrido se encogiera sobre sí mismo todavía tapando su boca para evitar emitir algún ruido, sabia que podría ser aterrador pero no esperaba tanto. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tenido curiosidad desde un principio o de mínimo no haber detenido a la criatura.

Los gritos del joven aumentaron, al mismo tiempo que pedía ayuda y suplicaba para que se detuviera la sirena, Steven movió sus manos de la boca para tapar sus oídos y así apaciguar aquella sinfonía de muerte. La bella sirena era una completa sádica y decir que el híbrido tenía miedo por ser descubierto por ella, era poco.

Después de unos minutos, que para el híbrido parecieron horas, los gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta pararse por completo pero aun así Steven no se atrevió a mirar por sobre su escondite, menos a moverse de donde estaba, quedándose quieto esperando a que la sirena se marchara.

Minutos más tarde pudo escuchar como la sirena golpeaba con su cola el agua, así que decidió asomarse logrando ver como se sumergía en el agua y se marchaba. Miro el sitio donde antes estaba el humano encontrando solo las rocas y parte del agua manchadas con un líquido rojo, ningún rastro del chico. Todavía recordaba sus gritos y muy seguramente nunca olvidaría eso. Decidió regresar a casa pues temía que si se queda más en ese lugar se toparía con algo que le causaría pesadillas.

Se dio la vuelta sumergiéndose en el agua para así nadar lo más lejos de aquel sitio por lo que no noto a la sirena mirándolo por encima de las rocas que eran su escondite. Sin darse cuenta le mostró cómo llegar a su hogar.

(...)

Después de unos minutos llegó hasta el lado de la playa que era su hogar, cambiando su aleta por piernas para caminar de regreso a su casa. Durante todo le camino se la paso dentro de sus pensamientos intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Entró a su casa deseando llegar solo a dormir, para su desgracia las tres chicas con las que vivía se encontraban en la sala a la espera del mismo.

 _-¡Steven!-_ Llamaron las tres chicas al momento que el híbrido entraba a la casa, y se aproximaron a él.

 _\- Recibimos la noticia de que un joven a sido asesinado por una sirena-_ Le dijo la que se hacía llamar Perla, sin notar el gesto cansado del híbrido. El suspiro recordando de nuevo los gritos del chico, habló al notar que ellas esperaban que dijera algo.

 _-Si, lo se...-_ Dudo un poco en sí decirles que realmente él estuvo presente en la muerte del chico pero terminó por decirlo _-... La vi hacerlo-_

 _-¡Viste a la sirena y no nos lo dijiste!-_ Recrimino la chica albina. La más alta de las tres puso su mano en el hombro de la albina para llamar su atención y señalando el gesto del híbrido.

 _\- ¿Te hizo algo?-_ Preguntó la chica de piel púrpura y la más bajita del grupo El híbrido negó.

 _-No, me mantuve escondido-_ Respondió el híbrido.

 _-Deberías darte un baño e irte a dormir, Steven-_ El joven asintió y acató aquello que le decía la chica de tonos rojizos y sirena mayor, Garnet. 

Después de un relajante baño, ponerse su pijama y que cada chica le deseara _"Dulces sueños"_. Se acomodó en su cama para poder descansar luego de su tan traumatico día, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, al cerrar lo ojos lo único que veía era a la sirena asesinando a aquel humano y sus gritos de dolor. Estuvo alrededor de una hora mirando el techo buscando cualquier cosa con la cual distraer su mente de aquel momento y poder dormir. Pero nada lograba distraerlo y sin querer comenzó a recordar a la Sirena ya que a pesar de demostrar ser una asesina sin piedad era bastante bonita y su peinado le daba un aire infantil y rebelde. Pensar en ella lo distrajo lo suficiente para dejarlo descansar tranquilamente

A la mañana siguiente en la ciudad no se dejaba de hablar de la muerte del chico, por suerte era un simple vagabundo y no tenía familia por lo cual el tema pasaría al olvido en cuestión de horas más tardar días.

En la tarde recorrió la playa y parte del mar junto con las chicas con las que vivía; Garnet, Amatista y Perla, en busca de algún rastro de la sirena pero no la encontraron, solo unas cuantas escamas magentas esparcidas en la arena por culpa de las olas. Esa era prueba suficiente para saber que ella se encontraba cerca.

Estuvieron patrullando todo el sitio por casi una semana pero aun así no lograban atraparla, era bastante ágil para esconderse. Al quinto día la encontraron.

(...)

Las tres sirenas y el híbrido se hallaban regresando de las profundidades del mar, cuando la descubrieron cerca de la orilla cantando. Las gems la atacaron por detrás pero la sirena noto y esquivo el ataque de cada una. Tomando distancia para verse entre todos, la sirena albina logro reconocerla.

 _\- No puede ser-_ dijo la Albina cohibida. La sirena sólo rió.

 _\- Pero puede ser y los es-_ Le respondió sonriendo con burla y volvió hablar _-Tengo un nuevo estilo y algunos nuevos juegos-_ al finalizar agitó su cola de forma juguetona.

Las Gems se lanzaron al ataque siendo la chica magenta la vencedora dado que era mas rápida y ágil logrando dejar inconsciente a todas las gems.

Con todas estando fuera de combate, la sirena volteo hacia el híbrido, quien se hallaba molesto por cómo la criatura venció a sus amigas con solo jugar con ellas. Invoco su arma para defenderse del ataque de la sirena, estando así por un tiempo. Con ella atacando y el defendiéndose con su escudo, hasta que en un descuido de la misma el híbrido logró dejarla inconsciente.

Salió del agua con la sirena inconsciente en brazos y algunos de los humanos que se encontraban cerca, y medio apreciaron su batalla, comenzaron a aplaudir. Algunos pobladores, especialmente aquellos que todavía no toleraban a las sirenas, recomendaron el que la dejarán amarrada a una roca al sol o que simplemente la mataran pero el híbrido se negó, a pesar de haberla visto matar a alguien de una manera tan fría no era capaz de darle el mismo destino a ella. Quería saber el porqué de todo lo que había hecho.

Después de unos minutos las Gems salieron del mar, cambiando a su forma humana, y se pusieron al lado del híbrido una vez que las personas a su alrededor se alejaron de la playa. Garnet le ofreció al híbrido ser la que cargará a la criatura haciendo que todos la miraran dándose cuenta que la chica seguía teniendo sus cualidades de sirena y no había cambiado a una forma más humana.

El mitad humano se apresuró a llegar hasta su hogar, dejando a sus amigas atrás, para dejar a la sirena inconsciente dentro de la bañera y de ese modo esta no corriera el riesgo de asfixiarse.

Para cuando salió del baño, las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas esperándolo.

 _-Bien Perla ¿Podrías decirnos de dónde la conoces o quien es?-_ La aludida suspiro, esperaba esa pregunta.

 _-Seguramente tiene que ver con Rosa-_ Habló la de color púrpura.

 _-¡Amatista!-_ Regaño la Albina, pero ¡Vamos!, tiene razón.

 _\- Su nombre es Spinel, era una antigua compañera de juegos... de Rosa... cuando vivíamos en el mar-_ Se quedó callada un momento, al sentir la mirada burlona de la amatista puesto que había acertado.

 _\- Después de viajar a la superficie no se qué fue lo que sucedió con ella.-_ Continuó hablando.

 _-¿Entonces no tienes idea del porque hizo todo esto?-_ Cuestión el Híbrido mirando hacia donde se hallaba la sirena

 _-No... aunque hace seis mil años que no la veo-_ Respondió, al híbrido le dio un escalofrío. Eso era bastante tiempo.

 _-Probablemente busque venganza o esté loca-_ Hablo tranquila la chica púrpura.

 _-Amatista-_ Regaño la albina, nuevamente. Steven dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a la puerta del baño dispuesto a hablar con la sirena.

 _-Iré a verla-_ Dijo al sentir las miradas de las otras sirenas, cuando puso su mano en la manija de la puerta.

 _-¿Estás seguro?¿Que tal si intenta matarte?-_ Le pregunto preocupada Perla.

 _-Estaré bien no creo que vaya a intentar matarme-_ Les aseguro con una sonrisa

 _-Bien-_ Respondió no muy segura la albina.

 _-¡Grita si necesitas ayuda!-_ exclamó por último Amatista antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Entre la oscuridad del cuarto pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos de un magenta profundo mirándolo fijamente. La mirada de la sirena logró asustarlo, lentamente estiro su mano hacia el interruptor de luz y la encendió parpadeando varias veces para adaptar su vista a a luz y observó hacia la bañera donde antes le miraba fijamente la sirena solo que esta ya no estaba mirándolo, después comenzó a acercarse lentamente y se detuvo a unos cuanto pasos de la bañera.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Llamó su atención, pero no obtuvo resultado así que se acercó un poco más y se detuvo cuando pudo verla.

La sirena estaba hecha ovillo en la esquina de la bañera, así podía estar por completo en el agua. La criatura alzó la cabeza cuando sintió la presencia del híbrido más cerca, sacando solo hasta su nariz, y le regreso la mirada causando un escalofrío en el híbrido quien, dejando su pequeño temor de lado, intentó acercarse más sin embargo la sirena agitó su cola de manera hostil mientras siseaba.

En una clara advertencia para que no continuará acercándose y por supuesto que el joven entendió dado que retrocediendo lentamente hasta que la sirena le dejara de ver tan amenazante. El silencio invadió el lugar y el híbrido no tenia idea de cómo podría romperlo.

 _-Eres Steven Universe, hijo de Diamante Rosa.-_ Le hablo la sirena desde su lugar, escupiendo con odio la última frase. En cambio el híbrido tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de la sirena llamarle.

 _-Eh... si, si y supongo que tu eres... ¿Spinel?-_ Respondió e inmediatamente al decir su nombre la sirena dejo de verle de forma amenazante.

 _-¿Ese es tu nombre?... ¿Eras amiga de mi madre?-_ Volvió a preguntar.

 _-¿Ella... te hablo... sobre mí?-_ Preguntó la ahora Spinel, mientras se acercaba al híbrido, sorprendiéndolo al notar su pequeña sonrisa esperanzada y al instante se comenzó a sentir mal por tener que decirle la verdad.

 _\- No. Ella... Ella murió cuando yo nací, nunca la conocí y jamás me hablaron sobre ti... hasta ahora-_ Respondió. Inmediatamente la sirena quito su sonrisa y se volvió a colocar lejos del híbrido. Por consiguiente se formo un silencio incómodo, donde el híbrido sólo veía el semblante triste de la sirena.

 _\- Porque no les hiciste caso a los humanos y dejaste que me mataran-_ Eso sorprendió al híbrido y antes de que pudiera hablar, Spinel lo hizo.

 _-Asesine a varias humanos, intente ahogar a más de uno de ellos, asesine a uno frente a ti, ataque a tus amigas y a ti...-_ Tomo aire para poder seguir _-Y todo fue en vano ya que simplemente ella se aburrió de mi y me dejo abandonada... sola y esperando en aquel lugar al que jamas regresaría-_ Su voz se quebró al final y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas dejando una línea negra a su paso. El híbrido sólo la vio, entendiendo el cómo es que tenia esas líneas en su rostro.

 _\- Spinel, yo... -_ Intentó consolarla

 _\- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables!-_ Le gritó la sirena con voz quebradiza. _\- No puedes disculparte por alguien que no lo lamenta y menos por algo de lo que no sabes-_ Volvió hablar. El chico aguardo en su lugar viendo a la sirena sollozar.

 _-Tal vez podría ayudar si me dices que fue lo que te sucedió-_ Sugirió el híbrido con una sonrisa una vez que la sirena se tranquilizó sin embargo ella no respondió así que continuó _-Está bien si no quieres decirme, después de todo probablemente no confíes en mí-_

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos, hasta que el híbrido hablo.

 _-Espera... sabías que estaba allí, viéndote, cuando tú... asesinaste... a ese chico-_ Le reclamó mientras la veía, la sirena dejo de llorar mientras reía ligeramente.

 _-No... bueno si... no al principio, solo hasta que te moviste, además haces mucho ruido cuando nadas-_ Dijo mientras le veía todavía con desconfianza.

El híbrido prefirió cambiar de tema, sin creer que la criatura asustada frente a él era la misma que mató a aquel joven a sangre fría.

 _-Esta bien... pero debes decirme porque lo hiciste-_ La sirena se encogió sobre sí misma.

 _-Estaba molesta, por su culpa ella se fue... y me dejo-_ Explico avergonzada, Steven suspiro todo era siempre por culpa de su madre.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente de donde estaba para caminar hacia la salida y hablar con las Gems sobre lo que harían con Spinel, pero sus movimientos la asustaron y lo noto al ver como ella se alejaba lo más posible de él y se ponía en alerta invocando su arma entre sus manos mientras lo veía fijamente.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta ella para quedar de frente mientras alzaba las manos intentando tranquilizarla, aunque tuvo que bajarlas y alejarse al ver como esta le siseaba y agitaba su cola violentamente dispuesta a atacar

 _-No te haré daño, sólo voy a salir un momento-_ Habló suavemente mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, nuevamente sin éxito por lo cual solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta y saliendo, cerrando detrás suyo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

 _-¡Espera!, no me dejes...-_ Exclamó asustada al ver cómo el híbrido salía de la habitación pero este no pareció oírla ya que termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta _-...Sola-_ Spinel se abrazó a sí misma mientras se volvía a sumergir en el agua dejándose envolver por el miedo y el llanto.

El híbrido al salir fue atacado con varias preguntas sobre su bienestar o su plática con la sirena.

 _-¿Entonces no te dijo que le pasó o porque hizo todo esto?-_ Cuestionó la albina

 _-Mencionó algo sobre que mama la dejo abandonada y... ¿Esperando?... creo y, en resumen, lo hizo en venganza por... lo que sea que le hizo mamá-_ Respondió el híbrido recordando lo poco que le había dicho la sirena. _-¿Qué haremos con ella? No pueda dejarla vivir en mi baño-_

 _-¿Porque no? Dejaste a Peridot vivir allí por un tiempo-_ Cuestionó Amatista con una sonrisa, el joven no respondió.

 _-Tal vez podríamos buscarle un hogar en Little Homeworld o en Homeworld-_ Sugirió Perla. Steven asintió y miro hacia la otra sirena que no había hablado.

 _-¿Tu que opinas Garnet?-_ Pregunta el híbrido, obteniendo como respuesta un asentamiento de ella

 _-Bien entonces iré a sacarla para llevarla con Lapis, Peridot y Bismuth, y así buscarle un hogar-_ Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba siendo seguido por las otras sirenas.

Al entrar el híbrido esperaba ser atacado por la sirena o por lo menos encontrarla en una pose amenazante pero contrario a eso, encontró silencio. Confundido camino hasta la bañera seguido de sus amigas y siendo la de tono púrpura la que verificó el estado de la sirena.

 _-¿Está Muerta?-_ Preguntó mirando a la criatura rosa inmóvil, alarmando al híbrido que todavía no se acercaba hasta la bañera.

 _-¡Estaba viva cuando yo salí!-_ Exclamó mientras se ponía a un lado de Amatista. La sirena albina miro a la de tonos rojizos, señalando con la mirada que revisara a la Spinel.

 _-Solo esta dormida-_ Mencionó Garnet al verla. Steven pudo respirar tranquilamente.

 _-Creo que tendrás que dejarla solo por hoy en tu baño-_ Mencionó Perla mientras miraba a Spinel junto con las otras dos. Steven igual se acerco a verla.

 _-Es muy bonita-_ Mencionó en voz alta sin notarlo. Las tres sirenas mayores lo miraron riendo. Sin más decidieron salir e igual descansar

A la mañana siguiente el híbrido despertó como de costumbre y se dirigió al baño a realiza sus necesidades olvidando por completo el que allí se encontraba la sirena o, bueno, hasta que esta le hablo.

 _-¿Que estas haciendo?-_ Preguntó asustando al híbrido que se encontraba al frente del wc alzando la tapa del mismo. Steven se sonrojo al verla y al ser casi visto por ella.

 _-... Na-nada-_ respondió tan rápido como pudo mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella, sonriendo ligeramente al ver como esta no se asustaba o le amenazaba por su acercamiento _-¿Como dormiste anoche?-_ Preguntó pero Spinel no respondió solo se encogió sobre sí misma y miró hacia otro lado.

 _-Hey, esta bien si no quieres decirme-_ Intento animar el híbrido al ver el gesto de la sirena pero se sorprendió al escucharla hablar

 _-No me gusta la oscuridad... tampoco quedarme sola-_ Susurro apenas audible para el híbrido.

 _-Pudiste salir a la casa y buscarme si es que te sentías sola-_ Sugirió, la sirena hizo un gesto molesta

 _-¿Como podría salir si tengo esto?-_ Reclamó mientras señalaba su cola y las múltiples escamas en sus brazos

 _-Pudiste cambiar a una forma humana-_ Mencionó Steven.

 _-No se como hacerlo-_ Sincero la sirena sonrojada por la vergüenza. El híbrido abrió la boca sorprendido por aquello

_-No pensé que no sabías como hacerlo-_

_-Fui creada para vivir en el mar no en la tierra, jamás he intentado cambiar-_

_-Con eso queda descartado el Little Homeworld-_ Mencionó más para sí mismo que para la sirena. Finalmente los dos quedaron en un pequeño silencio.

 _-¿Te gustaría que te busque un hogar en Homeworld?... No puedo tenerte viviendo en mi baño-_ La gema asintió ya que esperaba aquello además no era humana para vivir en tierra y menos después de lo que hizo. El híbrido le sonrió por su respuesta.

En la tarde sacó a Spinel de su bañera colocándola en una pequeña carretilla con agua para así llevarla al mar sin que esta se ahogara. Le acompañaban las tres sirenas volviendo el ambiente incomodo por el silencio.

Al apenas llegar a la orilla de la playa Spinel salto de la carretilla al mar, sumergiéndose en el agua para humedecer todo su cuerpo, el híbrido y las gems la estuvieron viendo mientras caminaban hacia dentro del mar conforme ella se alejaba.

 _-Parece feliz de volver-_ Menciono el híbrido mirando a las gems quienes igual lo miraron asintiendo a lo que dijo. Siendo esos segundos de distracción lo suficientes para que algo malo pasara

Spinel se encontraba distraída, nadando feliz por estar de regreso en el mar, que no noto la red de pesca que se encontraba como trampa entre las rocas que daban la entrada a mar abierto, hasta que fue tarde, quedando enredadas en ellas. Comenzó a moverse violentamente para intentar liberarse consiguiendo todo lo contrario puesto que se enredó al grado de ya no poder moverse. Lastimando su cola y varias partes de su cuerpo. Además con todo el movimiento hizo sonar una pequeña campana que las mismas redes tenían para así anunciar si habían capturado algo.

Steven y las gems, quienes todavía no entraban al mar, miraron confundidos los movimientos violentos de la sirena sin entender lo que hacía hasta que escucharon el sonar de la pequeña campanilla que tenía la red. Alarmarlos se dirigieron en su ayuda, siendo Steven el primero en llegar con Spinel encontrándola semi inconsciente con la red envuelta por todo su cuerpo, asfixiandola e impidiéndole el movimiento. Rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la red con ayuda de las gems, que igualmente se encontraban preocupadas por ella. Después de quitarle la red a spinel, el híbrido comenzó a llamarle sin éxito puesto que esta ya se encontraba inconsciente además de estarse desangrando. Esto causó que Steven entrara en pánico y al no estar ayudando en nada, fue Garnet la que cargo a la sirena para llevarla lo más rápido posible a la casa y así curar sus heridas. Los demás le siguieron después de remover todo lo que quedaba de la red, que por cierto era una red para sirenas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Garnet colocó a la sirena en el mueble manchándolo en el proceso, al igual que parte de su ropa, cuerpo y el piso, con sangre de la misma.

 _-Steven ve por el botiquín al baño, Perla trae algunas toallas, Amatista ve por agua-_ Ordenó Garnet y enseguida todos los mencionados fueron por lo pedido.

Tardaron unos minutos en que todo lo pedido se encontrara en la mesa de centro de la sala. Garnet tomó una de las toallas para limpiar la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de la sirena pero antes de acercarse a limpiarle, el cuerpo de la sirena se iluminó para luego dejar ver un cuerpo ahora humano, herido y desnudo. Perla al notarlo tapo la cara de Steven, aunque en vano porque este ya la había visto pero, la intención es lo que cuenta.

 _-Steven ve a la cocina-_ Ordenó Perla soltando al híbrido, este asintió mientras se alejaba sonrojado ya que había visto la desnudez de la, ahora, chica.

 _-Iré por algo de ropa para ella-_ Avisó Perla a Garnet mientras subía al cuarto de Steven, quien ni siquiera lo noto.

Garnet asintió mientras dejaba la toalla que tenía, empapada de sangre, y tomaba otra humedeciéndola en alcohol para desinfectar sus heridas haciendo que la chica se quejara adolorida. Amatista ayudaba sosteniéndola o lavando los paños ensangrentados mientras Steven seguía mirando hacia la cocina, volteando disimuladamente de vez en cuando.  
Finalmente, luego de unas largas horas, Spinel se encontraba vendada y vestida, con ropa vieja de Steven. Tuvieron que suturar algunas de sus heridas.

Perla limpiaba la sangre del piso, Amatista comía quien sabe que cosa a un lado de Steven quien se encontraba cenando y por último Garnet quien estaba aun lado de Spinel vigilando su estado. Steven rompió el silencio cuando al terminar de cenar miro a la sirena, con una camisa suya.

 _-¿Porque se transformo en humana?-_ Pregunto

 _-Bueno, algunas sirenas después de ser gravemente heridas se transformaban en humanos llegaban hasta la playa y llamaban la atención diciendo que fueron atacadas por sirenas. Así estos las curaban y luego regresaban estando sanas.-_ Explicó Perla terminando de limpiar la sangre del piso. Steven se levantó de su asiento en la cocina para acercarse a ver la chica sentándose a un lado de ella.

 _-Es tarde, deberías ir a descansar Steven. A sido un largo día-_ Le hablo Garnet. Steven asintió mirando a Spinel.

 _\- Se ve incómoda allí en el sofá-_ Menciono mientras se levantaba.

 _\- Cierto pero qué sugieres que hagamos, ¿Devolverla a la bañera?-_ Hablo Amatista igual mirando a la ex sirena.

 _-Podría llevarla a mi habitación y dejarla dormir en mi cama-_ Mencionó con un ligero sonrojo.

 _-¡Oh Steven!, eso es muy amable de tu parte-_ Burló la chica púrpura.

 _-¿Donde dormirás tu Steven?-_ Pregunto Perla reprochando a Amatista con la mirada.

 _-Podría dormir en una saco para dormir-_ Respondió, la albina lo miró un momento para luego acceder.

_\- Esta bien, así podría limpiar el sofá-_

Steven asintió mientras cargaba a la chica con cuidado y la llevaba hasta a su habitación, dejándola en su cama lo más cómoda posible. Luego cambió su ropa, busco su saco y se dispuso a dormir.

(...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las faltas de ortografía, si tienes alguna dudad puedes comentarla.


End file.
